


Citas y Baile de Navidad

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Draco es manipulador, pero para Theodore, es beneficioso. AU con magia. Recopilación de Drabbles sacados de mi reto Fictober de Wizarding Shippers 2020.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Padma Patil
Kudos: 2





	1. Mazmorras

\- Aún no puedo creer que te guste ella.

-…

\- Digo, enserio ¿Qué le ves? Al menos es sangre pura *, supongo que ya es algo ¿no?

-…

\- Aunque ... no, ni siquiera tiene buena figura, ni para un revol ...

\- Draco, por favor ¡callate!

\- Theodore, enserio ¿Padma Patil?

\- Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me gusta, no me ha gustado y no me gustará.

\- Pero si solo venimos cuando ella está aquí en la biblioteca y nos sentamos cerca de su mesa.

\- Draco - dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- Bien me callare… ¿al menos la invitaras al baile de navidad? ¿O ya tienes pareja?

\- No, aun no tengo pareja, no quiero ir al baile.

\- Todos estarán ahí, debemos demostrar su estatus.

\- Tres campeones y el que representa nuestra escuela es un Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Querías que fuera tu chica Ravenclaw? He oído que en esta competencia han muerto muchos.

\- Suficiente, no soporto escucharte más, te veré en los dormitorios.

\- Vamos, solo estaba jugando. A que no puedes invitarla.

\- La invitare y cuando me rechace me darás 100 galeones.

\- Trato - Draco estiro la mano para cerrar el convenio con un apretón, Theodore tomo su mano, dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se dirigió con ella.

\- Buenas noches Patil… Padma Patil, me preguntaba ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

\- Claro - respondió son una sonrisa.

\- Bueno adi… ¿Qué?

\- Iré al baile contigo.

\- De acuerdo, te recogeré en tu torre - Theodore se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa.

\- No te pagare, porque no te rechazo.

\- Púdrete, me largo a las mazamorras.

\- De nada - Theodore lo vio vacilando en que decir, suspiro cerrando los ojos.

\- Gracias Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 273
> 
> *No tengo el dato claro si es sangre pura o no, pero vamos a decir que las hermanas Patil lo eran.


	2. Hechizo

– Ya me vas a decir ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

– No voy a decirte nada – Draco se había sentado a los pies de la cama y bajó el libro que estaba leyendo el otro.

– ¿Ni porque yo logré que tuvieras tu cita?

– Ya te agradecí por eso ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

– No, merezco los detalles.

– Pero si tú mismo nos viste durante el baile, nos viste cuando la invite a bailar mientras los campeones terminaban la primera pieza, nos viste cuando le lleve ponche, y nos viste al salir del gran salón.

– Y ya no vi nada después de eso. Cuéntame – mientras se ponía boca abajo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, listo para una buena historia.

– Acaso te pregunto yo, lo que hiciste con la lunat…

– Ni se te ocurra – amenazando con varita en mano.

– Perdón, es la costumbre y las habladurías, se que es buena niña.

– Lo es, es una chica maravillosa y de ahora en adelante cualquiera que se meta con ella se las verá conmigo – dijo muy serio mientras volvía a guardar su varita – Ahora cuéntame.

– Fuimos a una zona vacía y me enseñó un...

– Pícaro.

– …un hechizo, me mostró su patronus.

– ¡Wow! Es algo avanzado ¿Cuál es su patronus?

– Un tío suyo le enseñó durante las vacaciones, deberías verlo algún día, es un tigre de bengala, pero es mediano, no es un cachorro ni un adulto.

– Suena bastante interesante ¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

– Solo nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y pasé mi mano por sus hombros, después la acompañe a la torre de Ravenclaw y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Oh al fin eres todo un hombre! – Decía mientras se secaba una lágrima imaginaria.

– Ahora cuéntame tú.

– Mi querido Theo – se sentó – un caballero no cuenta detalles – se levantó yéndose, recordando el beso que Luna le había robado.

Theo le gritaba desde la cama, que volviera y solo vio y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipo dos jovensitas hablando ¿o no? Muchas gracias por leer. Déjenme un comentario, un beso hasta donde se encuentren.
> 
> Palabras: 362


End file.
